


What We Never Were

by Jeonghands



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChinaLine, JunHao - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghands/pseuds/Jeonghands
Summary: The letters came nearly everyday, and Junhui's stack in his room was growing. And so were Junhui's feelings.





	What We Never Were

The first letter came on his birthday.

A simple "Happy Birthday Junhui!" written in elegant letters on a clean piece of white paper. There was no return address

The next one came a week later. "Hey, how are you doing? You probably have no idea who I am... but stay healthy." The words were written with the same handwriting.

Junhui began expecting the letters. He began saving them. Some were short "how are you doing"s and "take care of yourself"s, others were longer, listing all the things the writer liked about Junhui. His laugh. His looks. His personality.

The letters came nearly everyday, and Junhui's stack in his room was growing. And so were Junhui's feelings. Everywhere he went, he looked for the person who could've written the letters. He couldn't focus in class, ignoring the professor in favor of wondering who the sender was. He could never reply, as there was no return address, but he began to write his own letters.

After about three months of receiving the letters, there was a return address. It was a P.O. box at the local post office. Junhui wasted no time sending his letters.

At first, there was no sign the sender had received them. Darn postal service Junhui thought. Finally, after a week, Junhui received recognition.

_Junhui, I'm so glad to have received your letters. I'm sorry I didn't send an address sooner, I was scared. I wish I had the courage to talk to you in real life. Unfortunately, I am a pathetic scaredy cat and could never confront you in person. It took so much courage to begin writing these, and even more to send an address. What if you didn't like me? What if you thought the letters were annoying? No one writes letters anymore anyways. I'm glad you've enjoyed them. I'm glad they're not nuisances and that you look forwards to them. Stay healthy ♡_

Junhui grinned as he read the letter, quickly scribbling a reply. If only I knew who it was Junhui thought. I think I love them.

-

It all happened so quickly. Weeks had gone by since the last letter and Junhui was worried. Junhui was terrified.

Junhui was filing through his mail, searching for the familiar writing, but found nothing. After sorting through bills and ads, he saw a rather normal looking envelope. Opening the envelope was the worst mistake of his life.

_Mr. Wen Junhui -_

_We regret to inform you that Mr. Xu Minghao passed away last week after an unfortunate accident. We have reason to believe he was on his way to the post office when the car hit him, as he was found with the enclosed letter. Once again, we are truly sorry for your loss._  
_Best wishes,_  
_Verona General Hospital_

Xu Minghao. The shy boy who sat at the front of Junhui's psychology class. Everything fell into place. How Minghao never talked to him, always avoided his gaze. Junhui opened the last letter he would ever get from Minghao, blinking rapidly to keep from crying.

_Jun-_

_I've decided you've spent long enough without knowing who I am. It's now or never. I think I love you. I think I'm in love with you. I'll see you tomorrow.  
-Xu Minghao_

Jun never went to psychology again. It only carries with it painful reminders of what they never were. Junhui was never the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off so cute I'm sorry.


End file.
